A Diary: T.M.Riddle at Hogwarts
by Scott Riddle
Summary: The Diary of Tom Riddle at hogwarts (this is going to take a long time)
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi, I am Scott Riddle. A couple months ago I was going through some of my Uncle Tom's old stuff He left with my family when he disappeared and I found his old diary. It tells its story only to Riddles though. I wrote his story down because I thought all you muggles that have heard about Hogwarts and our world along with all you wizards that are afraid of my uncle Tom, a.k.a. VOLDEMORT (yes, I am not afraid of the name, but my dad is & they are, or were, brothers) are wondering how and why he became what he was before he tried to kill Harry Potter. Well, here is his story, and I call it: 

T. M. Riddle; Hogwarts to Dark Lord 

Sep. 3 Hi, I am Tom Riddle. I have just entered the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sorting was two days ago and I was put in Slytherin, like I wanted. I am half muggle. My mom is a Witch and she said she is the direct descendant of the founder of the Slytherin house, Salazar Slytherin. My dad is a muggle, and I hate him, even though I never knew him. The people at the orphanage I live at say that he ran away from my mother before I was born because she scared her off with some odd story, I know now it was because he didn't want to be married to a witch. I have heard that he was an alcoholic and was abusing my mom. I think he died in a car crash that he caused, and that is was because he was driving drunk. Now about my mom. She stated (to her few wizard friends) that she was the only living heir of Salazar Slytherin, one of the Hogwarts four. She was said to be a fairly nice person, but I never knew her either. I was told she died shortly after giving birth to my twin brother (who was born slightly after me). My mom's friend who was with her when she was giving birth, took my brother on my mom's request and hid his exis tence from me. So obviously, I found out (without my mom's friend betraying her). I have heard a story (some say it's a myth) that Salazar built a secret chamber that only his heir can find and enter. I am doing research to try to find out more about this "Chamber of Secrets". 

Sep. 10 Well, now that you, whoever may read this, know a little about me and my family I won't have to repeat that. Well, anyway, I have made a few friends, O.K. more like most of the house, and I have learned about the Sly. (Slytherin) reputation. I have learned about Quiddnch (a wizard sport played on brooms) and it sounds like a lot of fun. The catch that is first years aren't allowed to play! We can't even have brooms until our second year!! I can't wait 'till I can get one. My mom left me a bunch of wizarding money in Gringotts (the wizard bank run by goblins). My closest friend is Damion Malfoy (Malfoy for short). He is in the same year as me, in Slytherin. I definitely plan to change my name when I get older. I have already decided what my title will be. It will be Lord Voldemort. I like the sound of it. I came up with it by rearranging the letters of my full name: Tom Marvolo Riddle to I am Lord Voldemort I have never even seriously considered keeping my filthy muggle father's name. I was named after him and hid father: Tom for my dad, Marvolo for my grandfather. I plan to show that to Malfoy soon and see if he will start using it instead of Tom. My favorite subjects are D.A.T.A. (Defense Against The Dark Arts) and Potions. The potions master is the head of the Slytherin house and the Transfiguration teacher (Dumbledore) is the head of the Griffindor house. I believe that the Herbology teacher is the head of Hufflepuff and the Care of Magical Creatures (don't take that yet) professor is the head of Ravenclaw. Crap, here comes Malfoy, I don't want him to see this, plus I think it is time to go down to breakfast. 

Sep. 11 Sorry I wrote so much yesterday, I had a lot on my mind yesterday morning. I can't even believe I wrote all that in about five minutes before breakfast before Malfoy saw this. Right now he is asleep and it is about two in the morning. I had this weird dream. I was older, long out of Hogwarts. I had on a black cloak and was at someone's house. I looked at the door and there was a man, fresh dead, lying in the doorway. I looked around the room I was standing in and there was another dead body, a woman this time, with a baby boy held in her arm. The baby was alive and crying. I just stood there for a while until a stout little man came in. He acted a lot like a dog cowering before its abusive master. Then he squeaked at me, "Master, why do you hesitate? There are many more affairs that need tending to." When I met his gaze he looked as if he wanted to disappear because I had just sentenced him to a Dementor's kiss, but he held his stare. Then I noticed I was holding a wand, I looked at it. It was the same wand I have now, except a bit worn. I raised it and pointed it at the crying boy. When I had aimed it at him this greenish light shot out the end of my wand. In what seemed like slow motion, the green light hit the boy on the forehead, and bounced off him, probably leaving a nasty scar. Then the light shot at me and hit me in the chest. I stood there surrounded in that green light. Then a deadly pain shot up my spine then surged through my entire body. I screamed out in pain, then I woke up, still screaming. I only woke up my dorm room, luckily, and just told them it was a really bad dream. They have all gone back to sleep, but I can't. Every time I try to fall asleep I feel that pain again or see my older self surrounded in that green light. It is just weird. I hope classes later take my mind off this dream..........I hope. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It is lunchtime now, I ate fast. I did get back to sleep last night. The only reason I remember that dream is because of this diary and the pain I had in my back at breakfast. I went to the nurse and she gave me something to get rid of the pain. I wonder if that dream really means something or if it was just a really bad nightmare. 

Sep. 14 Today I met the caretaker Filch and his cat, Sir Sirron {SI-ron}. I was talking in the hall with Malfoy when I noticed a Ravenclaw girl was searching the wall with her hands. I know she isn't blind, she knew my by sight. She seemed to find what she was looking for and I think she hit a switch. I saw the black cat streak away as a hidden hallway appeared in front of the girl. Even before the girl could go into the hall Filch appeared from behind a tapestry a little way down the hall. Just then Malfoy punched my shoulder and suggested we go the common room, so I absently followed him. He went off and started talking to some other people. So now I an sitting on my bed writing. 

disclaimer: I know this id annoying, but I don't have any money if I a law suit is filed. O.K. I AMNOT J. K. ROWLING. I do not own the words/characters: T. M. Riddle/Voldemort, Malfoy, Hogwarts, or Dumbledore. claimer: I made up the characters Scott Riddle, (who I made up for a Role play chat and a pen/keyboard name) and Damion Malfoy. W/N: The idea of what to write about was given to me from a friend. the idea on what to actually hit me in March 2000. I stayed up almost all that night writing the first parts down. This is going to be an ongoing (I have figured out it will take me a year & a half, PLUS WRITERS BLOCK so please bare with me) project so please, E-mail me with any ideas about Tom's life at Hogwarts and I will use those I find interesting and useful. I will put anyone's name down if they give me an idea. My E-mail address is newdarklord@compuserve.com 

Thank you in advance, -Scott Riddle 


	2. Default Chapter Title

W/N: This is going to take me a long time, I was supposed to be done with November by tomorrow, but I have writers block. I have written 2 things for November (one will be in this section) one entry and the date for the second entry. Oh well, on to the story! 

Sep. 17 I had that weird dream again. I didn't scream out loud but I woke up in a cold sweat, late for breakfast. Now it is after lunch. Crap, it is Damion again. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I did scream, but only with in the dream. I stayed asleep long enough to see that stout man brake into a run escaping the scene. Then I think he turned into a mouse or a rat or something. Everyone else is asleep, or in their beds trying to get to sleep. I am sitting here in the common room writing by the dying fire. I am going to sleep now. 

Sep. 19 Yesterday I got a detention for talking with Damion in Astronomy. I have to help out the potions master tomorrow evening. Thankfully the potions master is the head of the Slytherin house and he favors the Slytherins above all the other students. I think he is just going to make us make a simple potion or something. I have found out a little more about Salazar's Chamber. It is said that the monster hidden inside the chamber is a Basilisk. A Basilisk is, I believe, a serpent that is hatched from a chicken egg incubated by a toad. The Basilisk has super poisonous venom and a stare that can kill if you make eye contact or can turn you into a living statue if you see the reflection of its eyes. Most people think the chamber of secrets is just a myth, so it is hard to find reliable information about the chamber. I owl ordered a book about Hogwarts, it is called Hogwarts: The Truths and Myths or something like that. It wasn't very expensive, just ten Knuts. It should arrive in a few days. I hope Draco, my owl, can carry it. Here comes Damion, I think it is time for dinner. 

Oct. 2 Halloween is coming up soon, as well as my birthday. I still haven't told Damion my birthday is on Halloween. He'll probably think it is interesting. I had my detention with that Ravenclaw girl Filch caught. We had to make a potion for him using things around the school grounds. Me and Desaray, the Ravenclaw, split the list and finished quickly. The potion had to brew a it so we talked about school. Her favorite subjects are Care of Magical Creatures and D.A.T.A. She is in her second year, although she is the same age as me. She went to a sort of magical prep school before she came to Hogwarts, so she got to skip a year. When I was working with her I couldn't help noticing how 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

THAT GIT!!!!!! He was reading over my shoulder what I was writing in MY diary!!!! 

Oct. 3 I was so mad at Damion yesterday I somehow put him in a full body bind. I don't even know the words for that curse yet. Even stranger is that my wand was on my bed with my school stuff, now with me in the common room. A seventh year had to undo the curse. No one has any idea who put the bind on Damion. Some second year girl thinks a Griffindor snuck into the common room and put him into the bind. The thing is I know that I did it but I don't know how I did it. It had to have been me. Don't ask me how I know, I just know it was me. If you could have seen the look on his face! It was revenge enough for me. 

Oct. 4 Damion is still trying to avoid me because of that body bind incident. Someone told Professor Dippet, the Headmaster of the school, what happened. He came down to the Slytherin common room. He asked me exactly what happened, since I was right near Damion when the bind was put on him. I told him that Damion was reading something I had written over my shoulder. I noticed him reading and I got really mad and I was thinking about the full body bind that a third year was talking about. The next thing I know Damion was on the floor stiff as a board and looking extremely frightened. When I was done telling him what happened he looked a bit worried and very surprised. The thing that I was surprised by was the fact that he didn't look at all angry. I asked him what the matter was and he said "Nothing, nothing. Now why don't you go back to your studies, I need to talk to some of the teachers." and with that he left the Slytherin common room. 

Oct. 10 I didn't get in trouble because of that body bind accident. I am being offered the chance to skip the rest of the first year if I want to. I am going to turn the offer down. I think this second year girl, Sarah, likes me. She always sits next to me or across from me at the Slytherin table during meals. She is kind of cute, but I like Desaray better. 

Oct. 8 The book I ordered came in today. The cover shows the four Hogwarts founders, with muggle paintings of the founders behind their animals. The animals move, they are wizard pictures. I haven't looked through the book, just skimmed the index. There isn't a lot of stuff on the chamber of secrets though. I am going to read it this weekend. 

Oct. 15 The things in the book I got are really interesting. Godric Griffindor is said to have enchanted the suits of armor so they can walk around when no one is looking. Salazar Slytherin, who was said to be quite the trickster, charmed many doors so they only open if you ask nicely or tickle them in the right spot. He also charmed a few stairs so they disappear and you have to remember to jump over them. It is really amazing how much magic is in this one building! 

Oct. 30 Well, my birthday is tomorrow. Damion finally stopped trying to avoid me. I apologized to him and told him my B-day is on the 31st, he found it interesting like I had thought he would. He doesn't have his own owl, but today he asked to borrow mine. He said he just wanted to write home, but he is probably sending away for something for my birthday. His B-day is on Feb. 13. 

Nov. 3 Damion got me a HUGE book on Salazar Slytherin. I haven't read any of it, except when I skimmed the index. There really isn't a lot on the chamber of secrets. Damion now leaves me alone when I am writing in my diary, and I am thankful for that. Man, I think it is time for dinner. 

W/N: Yes, there will be more, soon I hope. Again, If you have any ideas on what could happen, E-mail me with the name you want me to use (if you leave that out I will use the first 1/2 of your E-mail address{_______@server.com} the part left blank) and I will use the ideas as I see fit, giving you credit in that section. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor do I try to impersonate J. K. Rowling. I repeat; I AM NOT J. K. ROWLING!! Even though some people think I am just as good talent-wise, I will never be, or have been, as good as J. K. Rowling. OK, J. K. owns the words Malfoy, Hogwarts, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort, and Dumbledore. And if I have left anything that belongs to her & her publishers, please, don't sue me, I don't have enough money for it to be worth your time. (OK, so the first part was more like a writers note than a disclaimer.) 


End file.
